Stronghold of Security
The Stronghold of Security, released on 4 July 2006, is a dungeon area for training combat, with connecting doors that require correct answers to security related questions. The area immediately before the door is protected by another gate, so the player is protected from monsters while answering. It is located in the middle of the Barbarian Village, and was the first major update open to free-to-play players since the upgrade to RuneScape 2. Doors The doors are styled to match each level, as are their names. The doors come in pairs similar to an airlock between areas. The door leading out of an area is passed through automatically, though it is possible to be hit while apparently Each "airlock" is a two by two square so to be safe, a player should walk to the next square after entering an airlock. Entering the door into the airlock grants immediate passage. The door into the next area may ask a question about account security, or may grant immediate passage as well. However, if you click the door, then click "Click Here To Continue" then click away to walk away, you can go through the door without answers. having already passed through, dying inside the "safe" zone between the doors. Also if you pass through the first door and take a step diagonally towards the next door then click on it it will not ask you a question. It defeats the purpose... but is faster. At the start of each level is a portal leading to the reward different for every level including coins and a choice of Fighting boots or Fancy boots (each level of reward also unlocks one of the stronghold emotes including flap, stomp, and idea) and ladder room, granting quick access to players who have already negotiated the level, or who have sufficient combat level to be allowed immediate passage. Levels There are four levels, each one tougher than the last. Each level contains an entrance / exit point at the beginning and a portal to access the next level if re-entering after completing a level. The portal leads directly to the treasure room of the current level. There are some general monsters, plus others specific to the level. At the end of the level, there is a reward, typically coins and an emote, and exits to deeper levels, or back toward the surface. However, in order to claim the rewards on any level, players need to have password recovery questions set. It is possible to claim all the rewards by running through the stronghold unarmoured and unequipped (this to ensure you don't lose anything if you are killed). It helps to use the maps referenced below. However to do this you need moderate hitpoints (24 or more recommended) as it is quite possible to receive 8 or more hits from a single NPC as you run past it. Although hitpoints are helpful it is quite possible to run through while at 10 hitpoints if you follow the maps through the spots with less or lower levelled monsters. Food, prayer and items to cure damage would also be useful if available. Vault of War (1st level) * 1 entrance, portal and remains of an explorer * 2 up to Barbarian Village * 3 Gift of Peace * 4 down to level 2 * 5 up to Barbarian Village * G Goblins * M Minotaurs * S Wolfs Occupied by level 5, 11, 13, 16 and 25 Goblins, level 1 Rats, level 12 and 27 minotaurs and level 11 and 14 wolves. This is the only level which is a Multi-combat area. The monsters in this level are not particularly challenging. An excellent level for ranged training, as the Minotaurs drop copious quantities of iron arrows and the fences are an excellent safe spot. Also, there is absolutely no risk in this level unless you attack a monster, because none of the monsters are aggressive. The Minotaurs may drop a right skull half and also drop noted bulk items, including rune essence, copper and tin ores. Also, you will need to set Recovery Questions to receive your reward. *Reward: At the end of the level, a chest called the Gift of peace contains 2000 coins and the "Flap" emote. Catacomb of Famine (2nd level) * 1 entrance from level 1 and portal * 2 down to level 3 * 3 ropes to the start of level(1) * 4 Grain of Plenty * F Flesh Crawlers * R Giant Rats * Z Zombies A shock compared to the previous level, apparently devoid of any safe spots other than unoccupied corridors and between door spaces. It is sometimes possible to trap a monster on corners. There are also Zombies on this level, some of them are level 30, a few are levels 40, 44 and 53. The Flesh crawlers may drop the Bottom of Sceptre piece for the skull sceptre, but often drop more valuable items such as uncut gems. Many high level free players tend to hang at the extreme south-east room training on crawlers taking advantage of their aggressiveness. For members flesh crawlers are good for herb drops (ranarr best over 6k each) you could walk away after your training with 100-250k worth of items (not just from herb drops). *Reward: 3000 coins and the "Slap head" emote. Pit of Pestilence (3rd level) * 1 entrance from level 2 and portal * 2 Box of Health * 3 down to level 4 * 4 to the start of level * C Catablepons * S Scorpions * G Giant Spiders This level is infested with spiders, giant spiders, scorpions, and catablepons. The Catablepons may drop a sceptre piece, but are tough opponents for lower levels, doing damage at an alarming rate. They also appear to have a high magic defence. It is difficult to find an ideal strategy, as they use magic to weaken, but have a melee attack. There is one safespot that always works, and is ideal for rangers, although you will have to run into the group of aggressive catablepons to retrieve your arrows. You could also use magic on the monsters, but have enough runes to do 50 or 70 damage. Ava's Attractor should work because there is nothing in the way; it's just a narrow path that is too small for catablepons to get through. * Reward: 5000 coins and the "Idea" emote. Full healing and stat restore. The spiders which are level 50 are a popular place to train for higher levelled players, as they are aggressive to any level player, and do relatively little damage. They don't die so fast that it's ineffective to train on them, and they are relatively weak enough that you can kill them easily. They do stop being aggressive after a certain amount of time, and to make them aggressive again you must run out of the room, run into another room on the same level, and return to the spiders. Many high levelled players bring a full set of Guthans, and another set of melee armour and weapon to train. With Guthans, a player could easily train to level 99 in a melee skill with no need of banking, or until their Barrows armour depletes completely. Sepulchre of Death (4th level) * 1 entrance from level 3 and portal * 2 Cradle of Life * 3 up to Barbarian Village * A Ankous * S Skeletons * G Ghosts * 1 Shades The monsters here are all "undead", and are highly susceptible to the "Crumble undead" spell, among other ways of attacking. The main drawback of using the crumble spell is that only members with a slayer staff or the Void Knight Mace can autocast it, so managing the spell menu to cast and the inventory to eat requires extreme concentration. Selecting another spell to autocast avoids missing a cast if preoccupied. There are some safe spots which, as in the pestilence level, are usable only when the monsters have given up attacking. There is one safespot in the southwestern room where Ankous and skeletons are. The Ankous may drop a sceptre piece. *Reward: Boots in a choice of two styles and the "Stomp" emote. Criticism A common criticism of the Stronghold is that monsters can still attack players even if they have passed through the door. This can cause death or wasted hitpoints. This is incorrect, though, as they cannot attack you through the gate but if you are hit before entering the gate, the damage may not be registered until once you are safely inside the airlock. Rewards The intermediate level rewards are coins and an emote. Skull Sceptre The Skull Sceptre can be obtained in four pieces from monster drops. It is inferior in combat stats to a magic staff, but has five charges to teleport back to the Barbarian Village. Only one kind of piece can be found in one level. They are a fairly rare drop, and can be obtained from Minotaurs (Right skull half) on the first level, Flesh crawlers (Bottom of Sceptre) on the second, Catablepons (Top of sceptre) on the third, and Ankous (Left skull half) on the fourth. Some monsters that drop the pieces come in various levels. The higher levelled ones seem to drop the piece more frequently, although this is not proven. To make it, you add the two skull pieces together, the two handle pieces together, and the handle and the skull together. Boots The two styles, fancy or fighting, may be obtained, exchanged, or replaced if lost, from the Cradle of Life at the end of the fourth level, reachable by portal and ladder once all levels are completed. There is no difference in statistics, though the fancy ones attract more attention, but the fighting ones are usually used for those who prefer a more serious look. The stats: These boots are equivalent to bronze, but are available to free players as well as members. Shade robes Shade robes can be obtained by killing shades on the last floor of the stronghold of security; they are non aggressive and can be max hit easily and often. Their combat level suggests they are stronger than they actually are. Shade robes are not transparent like ghostly robes. Music Unlocked *Dogs of War- Vault of War *Food for Thought- Catacomb of Famine *Malady- Pit of Pestilence *Dance of Death- Sepulchre of Death Trivia *Since this addition was for free players as well as members, the level 86 Ankou replaced the Lesser Demon as the second highest-levelled monster in Free-to-play worlds. Also, the level 85 skeletons became the strongest free-to-play monster in the game, with a max hit of 10, compared to 9 from a Greater demon (the level 85 skeletons have since dropped to second strongest with the addition of Cockroach soldiers, however). *The four levels of the Stronghold of Security were based on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. They were known as Pestilence, Famine, War, and Death, which are the names of the levels. *The entrance to the Stronghold looks like a blown open rock. It is also located in a mining area. *The Cradle of Life refers to the story about Pandora's box. *The door will give you a warning telling you recovery questions are important after clicking on it too many times. The screen will shake slightly before this will happen. *When the Box of Health's reward is taken, hitpoints will be returned to normal, all stats will go back to normal, and all status conditions will be cured. * In the third level of the Stronghold of Security, upon examining a skeleton with its right leg propped up it will tell you; "He should have run a virus checker more often." * If you click any of the doors long enough, they will let you through without answering a question and sometimes, players repeatedly click on the second doors (the ones that asks questions regarding on account safety and security) as a shortcut to avoid answering questions and proceed directly to the next room. *The dead adventurer in the first room of the dungeon has a hat that resembles Link's from the Legend of Zelda series. References * RuneScape Game Guide **The Stronghold of Security, including maps of each level * Dark RuneScape Wiki Category:Dungeons Category:Security